herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Acquisitions
Department of Acquisitions The Department of Acquisitons is a department of Herobrine's Army that is responsible for the gathering of the Army's resources, and so the department is essentially the backbone of the Army. Gathering is done in two ways: scavenging dead and derelict ships for parts and materials, and mining for raw ores. Members Acquisitions members will seek out the best mining spots for raw maerial and Graveyards to find loot. Quotas set by the Head and his officer, or the Chief of Industry can be pursued. Members will sign up for a quota, which may have a time limit, and then head off to collect the required goods. The type of quota one can sign up for, depends on your "career". (Speculation: Atlas, please check this.) If you're a lone scavenger, you won't be able to sign up for gigantic quota's in a small time frame. Instead, your career 'level' opens up the road to the more rewarding quotas. Having a larger ship with a larger crew means being able to collect more goods. As such, captains of such a crew can sign the whole crew up for a quota that is beyond the level of a single, solo pilot. Whether the quota will be automatically split up into individual quotas or be given to the captain to be divided remains to be seen. At any rate: this system is scaleable: large mining expeditions will as such have a leader (who has a rather high career level) who signs up for the big quotas. Scavenging groups will have to elect a leader in a similar way. Authority Director of Acquisitions: *Thunder-Horse Head of Acquisitions: *Hell Hound 'Officer: ' *''None'' (The Head keeps an eye on group formation and the progress of the larger quotas. Together with the Chief of Industry, the Head is able to use the DoA's slice of the Tax budget to regulate quotas.) History The Department of Acquisitions was originally drafted during the creation of Herobrine's Army, and consisted of two branches, Mining and Scavenging, assigned to handle the two tasks of scouring the many planets in the Multiverse of their natural resources and retrieving materials from ships and abandoned wreckages/warzones respectively. The Department of Physical Acquisitions was created on January 21, 2013, after the two departments Mining and Scavenging were dissolved and combined. Scavenger Rankings (Still under debateProbably not going to happen) These are pretty much specializations right now, but they're at least an organization. This is still in flux. * *Scavenger (ALTERNATIVE TITLE: Able Seaman) This is the basic rank of Scavenging that has no clear specialization. They're the vultures that sift through debris after combat, look through abandoned ships, ground dungeons, and the like for all kinds of valuable loot. *Active Recon (ALTERNATE TITLE: Warfare Specialist Tactical) The duty of these specialists is to go into the outreaches of our rule and farther ahead to find the things mentioned above, and report them to the Head/Director/whatever you'd call the Scavenger's leader. They can also be tasked with doing recon (as their name suggests) on enemy movements. *Hunters (ALTERNATIVE TITLE: Warfare Officer) These specialists are pretty much what you'd think, AKA the actual submarine/pirate sections of Scavenging. They raid supply lines, attack cargo ships, and could also be used for covert operations.